When attending an event held at a venue such as a concert or sporting event, it is customary that each attendee is greeted at a point of ingress by a guest service representative, where a ticket or other indication of a privilege to enter the venue is verified. Typically, this verification is accomplished by the guest services representative who, using a scanner of some type, scans the ticket or ID of the attendee. Upon successful authorization, the guest services representative then allows the attendee entry to the venue. Such might be in an open entryway or one regulated with access-limiting devices such as turnstiles or the like.